The End Maybe of the Mach 5
by akjgrl
Summary: What happens when the Mach 5 is destroyed by someone nobody knows about? R&r please


Special thanks to Jen who encouraged me to write this.  
  
  
----------  
  
A stranger walked quietly across the track. The stranger soon reached to a garage. The murky night hid his idenity. He pulled out a gun and shot the lock off. The stalker pulled up the door slowly and quickly went into the garage. There it was, the Mach 5. The bag the starnger hold was filled with items. The stranger pulled out one: a hammer. Then more items. They were items of destruction.  
  
"wha-??" Speed murmured when he saw the Mach 5. Pops was cursing and yelling. Sparky was freaking out. Speed was just, frozen there, nothing in his head. There it was: the Mach 5 looked like it got destroyed by a monster truck but wasn't crushed. Mom Racer tried to calm Pops down but Pops was just still going off like a dynamite..  
  
"I cant believe that happened Speed!" Trixie told Speed. Speed was sitting on the couch looking a bit angry and sad. Speed sighed and turned on the TV. There, on the news, was a picture of the Mach 5 before the mishap, and after. Speed turned the tv off and said, "I know Trixie..." Speed thought who did that for a while before hearing a crash. Trixie and Speed went over to the kitchen. Pops had crushed a glass with one of his hands. He had holding the phone to his ear. Madly, Pops hung up the phone and put it on the table. Trixie and Speed watched was mad Pops stomp off....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Speed looked at the Mach 5. It was being drove off to a repair shop and the repair man promised them that they would do anything they could to fix it. Trixie leaned against Speeds shoulder and they watched as it drove off. "Ya know.." said Trixie, ".. What if the Mach 5 didn't get fixed?" Speed didnt answer because he was so confused. Speed was just Trixie's friend... Why would she lean her head against his shoulder? Then he remebered one time she did that. She had said all friends did that. So, he didnt mind much now. "Well..." said Speed, "I'd be pretty heart broken.. the Mach 5 is like a friend of mine..." Trixie understood. She knew if you spent a long time with something, you become very good friends with it. And Speed and the Mach 5 have been together for a long long time. Trixie and Speed walked off into the house.  
  
Speed sat by Trixie on the couch. Nobody was inside. Mom and Pops had went outside to talk and Sparky was with them talking too. Spirtle and Chim Chim were at their aunt's. Just Trixie and Speed. Trixie then giggled and said, "Its awfully quiet.." Speed nodded. Speed didn't want to watch TV. He got up and went to the fridge. "Thirsty?" Trixie shook her head no. Trixie heard Speed opening the fridge and taking out something. Trixie saw a magazine on the TV. She went over and took it and sat down. She looked at it. There was a picture of the Mach 5 and Speed. Speed came back with a glass of milk. Trixie looked at the cover then Speed. "Speed, do you remember-?" She pointed to the pictured. Speed looked at it and said, "Yup. I remeber when they took that picture." Trixie nodded.  
  
Trixie had fallen asleep and Speed had went outside to see Pops and Mom Racer and Sparky. "So what are you guys talking about?" Speed interrupting them. Mom Racer, Sparky and Pops looked up. Sparky said, "That phone call Pops got." Speed was about say something when Pops, knowing what he would asked, said, "The phone call had barking in the background and a man who spoke had a deep voice." Speed thought, 'Barking?' Mom Racer sighed and got up and said, "Im going inside... Its getting dark." Sparky followed her. Pops got up and went inside too. Speed stood there until the stars were twinkiling brightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Speed groaned as he tried to sleep through the noises throughtout the house. Speed woke up from a shatter. He sat up and saw a little brown and white dog running around. A few seconds after that, he saw Pops, Mom Racer, Sparky and Trixie chasing it. Soon after that, the dog jumped into Speed's lap. Speed patted its head and asked as soon as Sparky, Mom Racer, Pops, and Trixie came, "What happened?" Trixie looked at all of them and said, "Well, I woke up from barking and scratching. I woke Sparky up and we heard it from the door and we opened it and that Jack Russel Terrier ran in and mad ruckus and we tried to catch it but it kept running away. Soon enough, your Dad and Mom Racer woke up and helped us." Sparky nodded. The dog barked as Speed looked at the tag on its collar. He soon said, "His name is Juril and theres no address." The group looked at the tag and all it said was Juril. The dog, Juril, barked and barked and jumped up, catching Sparky's hat and landed on the ground. But only Sparky chased the dog as the other people laughed.  
  
  
  
  
Whats so special about the dog?  
  
Wheres Racer X?  
  
Who ruined the Mach 5?  
  
  
  
  
Please reveiw! :) 


End file.
